


Not for glory

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, nedcatweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He woke up in the hospital wing, with Catelyn peering over him, white as a ghost. When she saw his eyes open, she threw her arms around his neck and before Ned could ask what had happened, her lips were against his and he found that he didn’t really care how he had gotten here.For NedCat week - Hogwarts AU





	Not for glory

Ned had never particularly cared about winning at Quidditch, or any other competition really. Of course, Hufflepuff never got much glory so it was nice when his house did win something but it was never his main goal. Well, unless they were playing Slytherin and it resulted in Tywin’s smug smile being wiped from his face. But that was different.

Point was, he wasn’t competitive really. He didn’t seek glory or fame, he just liked to play the game and have fun.

But that was before _her._

Catelyn Tully was two years below him but he had never met her until Professor Myrada Royce had hosted a dinner party and invited all the people she had deemed important enough to attend. Ned hadn’t wanted to go, he didn’t care that his family were descended from the Kings of Winter. His family were not proud in the slightest.

Still, he had known that Professor Royce was proud and stubborn so he had gone along. And when he saw Catelyn sitting there, with her sweet smile and glowing red hair, he had instantly been happy with his decision.

Of course, he hadn’t said a word to her, fearing he would make a fool of himself. But he had listened to every word she said. Her family were old too, but Catelyn herself had excelled with her grades and Royce appreciated her quick wit when she had put Aerys’ Targaryen, and his frightening racist views, in his place.

Brandon and Robert had nudged him to speak to her days later. Easy for them, Ned had thought. Gryffindor’s wouldn’t worry about rejection. And who would reject Brandon and Robert anyway, with their lean bodies, easy humour and charm? Ned was not like either of them and he suspected, as a Ravenclaw, Catelyn would be far too smart to get involved with someone like him.

It was Lyanna who had been successful though, all but dragging Ned to the table where Catelyn was sitting in the library. He had blushed furiously as Lyanna told Catelyn that Ned was extremely shy but thought she was pretty and she should get the chance to get to know him better. She had then shoved Ned into the empty seat, picked up her potions book and left them with a bright ‘you’re welcome!’

Now, they were dating and he wanted to impress her. And, more importantly, Petyr Baelish was playing for Slytherin this time, substituting for one of those numerous Frey kids that Ned was always mixing up in his head. Petyr had been in love with Catelyn for years, so Brandon had heard. And while Ned wasn’t usually the jealous type, the sight of Petyr was making his blood boil and for the first time ever, he had been driven to win the match.

Of course, he would never stoop so low as to win dirty. Ned wouldn’t hit the bludger harder than necessary or attempt to knock Petyr off his broom. He planned on just doing better himself. But Petyr had no such ideas.

He woke up in the hospital wing, with Catelyn peering over him, white as a ghost. When she saw his eyes open, she threw her arms around his neck and before Ned could ask what had happened, her lips were against his and he found that he didn’t really care how he had gotten here.

He remembered Petyr knocking into his broom, remembered falling towards the ground and then everything went blank.

“Brandon was going to kill him,” Catelyn said, as though reading his mind. “Luckily, for Brandon, it didn’t come to that. I did, however, agree to cast a spell that will fill his bed with dung for hours so I really should be off, now that you’re okay.”

“Catelyn,” Ned chuckled, watching her smooth out her skirts in the image of a proper lady, as if she hadn’t just told him she was going to prank Baelish with never-ending dung in his bed. “You truly are an extraordinary woman.”

She smiled, her cheeks blossoming from his words.

“Oh Ned,” she replied, her smile becoming coyer. “This is just the beginning of the many times you’ll see how extraordinary I am.”


End file.
